


Plush happiness(Prompto living plush TF/TG/AR)

by SirPrompto15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Transformation, plush doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrompto15/pseuds/SirPrompto15
Summary: Second plush TF/TG/AR fic again involving a FFXV character plush. Isabel has trouble with her traumatised and overprotective aunt Alice. But the new Noctis plush she bought might change Alice's life. Originally written in DA, My name there is Sasuke-sama28
Kudos: 1





	Plush happiness(Prompto living plush TF/TG/AR)

Disclaimer: Isabel and Alice(OC): SirPrompto15  
Noctis, Prompto and Gentiana FFXV: Square Enix  
22 year old Isabel Galewind just returned from the anime convention taking place at local convention center. The first day was alot of fun. She only made one purchase though: A plushie of Noctis, the main character from the Final Fantasy XV video game. She bought it in the artist alley from an artist cosplaying as Lunafreya's attendant Gentiana. The artist had also made plushies of Noctis's three companions as well as Lunafreya, but Isabel could only afford one. She bought the Noctis plush as he was one of her favorite characters.  
\-----------------------  
Back home,Isabel was greeted by her overprotective aunt, Alice.  
She looked worried." You're not hurt,are you?" Alice asked.  
"Just went to the Animecon that's all!" Isabel replied. She was annoyed by her aunt's overprotective behavior. It all started 10 years ago when the bank where she worked was taken hostage by robbers. She got out alive, but it traumatised her enough to quit her job and live with her sister(her mom) But the death of Isabel's parents and all those terrible events told in the news made things worse, mostly for Isabel. Her aunt did even call the police when she only went to the theater with her friends.  
"Don't go back there! It's dangerous! The news said there could be danger even here!"   
"No sense of stopping living and not getting out because some nutcases make threats to scare people!" spat Isabel.  
"No I don't want you to risk your life for some stupid gathering!" said Alice.  
Isabel glared toward her aunt." It's not because you were traumatised in the past that you must prevent others to live there lives." she spat.  
Alice noticed the plush in Isabel's bag and grabbed it.

"A stuffed doll?! Why did you buy this Isabel? These gather dust, dirt and bedbugs! And you're not a child!"  
Isabel ignored her.

"Really, just give my new friend some slack!" said a familiar male voice. Both surprised, Isabel and Alice turned to where the voice came from the Noctis plush. He frowned toward Alice,but turned toward Isabel and his expresion changed. "Don't worry Issy, I got this!" he told her before to face Alice again.  
Alice was scared and dropped the Noctis plush on the floor. But the little guy got up and dusted himself. "Be careful next time." he said.  
"Why are you alive, and able to talk?" Isabel asked.  
"The one who made me gave me life and magic. I share the power of my flesh and blood counterpart, as well as few new tricks." Plush Noct replied,winking."I'll help your aunt with these." Even if she didn't know what he would do to her aunt, Isabel picked up Plush Noct and putted him near her aunt's left hand.

Alice backed away. "Don't worry, it's for your own good." said plush Noct,smiling. His enbroided eyes glowed in a red/purple light and some magical energy was radiating from his small sewed plush fingers. As he touched Alice's left hand, the middle aged woman felt a powerful energy enter her body and spreading rapidly.

Alice looked at her left hand. Her skin changed into a pale skin colored fabric. The transformation spread all over her body. No part of her skin were spared. Her ears turned into plush ears, but surprisngly, she could still hear. Her flesh muscles,bones and organs changed into plush. She slowly started to shrink to same size as Plush Noct( 10,12) Her breast deflated and vanished, leaving her with a flat chest made of fabric. Her arms and legs got thinner while her hands and feet got smaller with sewed plush fingers and toes. Small enbroided dots appeared on her plush shoulders,looking like freckles. 

Her face changed to familiar traits,with embroided freckles Her nose vanished,but she could still smell.Her green eyes changed to light blue embroided eyes,but she could still move them and see. Her mouth became a sewed mouth but she could still speak. Once she tried, she noticed that her voice was different. It was slightly deeper, but sounded youthful. His black hair went shorter, bleached and turned into pieces of golden blond felt,all forming a spiky hairstyle with one lock spiked high and another over his right cheek.

"What are you doing to me?!" "Alice" cried.  
"Calm down." said Plush Noct."I'm doing this for you and your niece."  
Alice's clothes were the last to change. His shoes changed into small black and white boots with red underneith. His pants turned into pants with leopard designs with a white belt. His shirt was now a sleeveless shirt with white designs. A vest with patches and red fabric underneith materialised over his shoulders. A small black fabric materialised around his right arm and gauntlets and armbands over his plush hands and wists.  
Isabel looked shocked. Where her aunt used to sit, was now a living plush of Prompto Argentum,Noctis best friend and one of his companions in the Final Fantasy XV video game.  
The newly transformed Plush Prompto looked confused and terrified. Isabel could tell that her aunt was still there. Plush Noct got down near Plush Prompto and went to see him.  
"Why did you turn me into a boy plush doll?!" the former Alice asked.  
"I've turned you into a plush of my best bud Prompto actually." Plush Noct replied. "It's to teach you a lesson actually. but that way you won't have to fear the outside world and you'll let Issy here do as she please."  
"But I'm a living plush doll! I can't go out like this!" Plush Prompto replied."Ever though a new part of me wants to."  
"You'll have your niece to protect you and take care of you." Plush Noct replied.  
"Good point I guess. That is, if aunt Alice is okay with it." Isabel replied.

Plush Prompto thought about it then looked at Isabel." You know...I'm fine with this actually. I mean it's not like I have anyone except you expecting me. I don't work anymore. Plus, being a living plush doll, even one of a male character is not that bad." he said. "I won't have to worry about aging or dying."  
Isabel smiled. She took Plush Prompto and hugged him. Plush Prompto was embarased at first but felt confortable with being hugged. He felt loved and protected."Hey what about me?" Plush Noct asked. Isabel smiled and grabbed him. She offered him a hug as well.  
As she putted the two plushies on the table, Plush Prompto looked down.   
"You can go back to that convention if you want to Isabel." he told her. "I'm sorry for being overprotective. I promise I'll change. Maybe it's that new part of me." he told her.  
"It's alright Aunt Alice."  
"Being called my old name is weird in this form. Call me Prompto,or Prom!" he told her cheerfully.  
Isabel smiled. She thought about something. " Plush Noct wasn't the only plush I bought at the con. I also bought something you might like,since you are Prompto."

"Really? what is it? Tell me! Tell me!" Isabel brought two Chocobo plushies from her bag and putted them near Plush Prompto and Plush Noct.  
Prompto's embroided eyes widened in delight. "Chocobos!!!" He hugged one of the plushies. "Thank you Issy!"  
"Glad to like it." Isabel replied. "I'll add the finishing touch." said Plush Noct. His little hand glowed again as he touched both Chocobo plushies. They became alive.  
"That's even better!" Plush Prompto cried cheerfully."Thanks Noct!"  
"How about a race?" Noctis asked.  
"Sure thing!" said Prompto. Plush Noct and Plush Prompto climbed on the back of the two plush birds and started the race around the living room. Isabel watched them.  
She saw that Plush Prompto looked happy.  
\---------------------------------  
Later, it was almost time for bed. "Hey Issy, can Noct and I come with you at the con tomorrow! I really want to know what it's like." said Prompto.  
"Not scared of the outside world anymore?"Isabel asked.  
"That's over! I'm no longer scared!" Plush Prompto replied blushing.  
Isabel smiled."That's good." She hugged Plush Prompto and Plush Noct and went to bed. "Good night." she told them. Both plush choosed their spot on the pillow and layed down.  
"This new life will be awesome!"


End file.
